The Gift
by puppypersonLOTR107
Summary: Merry has misplaced an important item at an inopportune moment. Fairly fluffy. My first fic No sex, slash, or language.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I, not being Tolkien, don't own the charming hobbitses or any other part of the LOTR world.

Pippin was almost bouncing with contained energy and haste. "Merry, would you hurry up? We're going to be late for Sam's bachelor party if we don't get going, and you _know_ it will spoil the surprise if we're not there and hidden by the time he comes!"

Merry was looking under piles of papers and dumping out boxes of keepsakes in his hurry to locate something. "I know, I know! I can't find his present!" He glanced around the room yet again, seeing everything just as it had been the last time he looked, with no trace of what he persistently sought. He began frantically searching through his desk yet again, when, as is common enough for hobbits, his stomach growled. This reminded him of eating, and the fact that he had been putting the finishing touches on the gift while having second breakfast that morning. He'd been called away and had stashed it in a handy corner of a nearby cupboard and forgotten about it.

"All right, Pippin! Go saddle the ponies, I'll be right there." Merry trotted hastily down the hall to the kitchen where he quickly located the present. It was a smallish carving, or rather two; one of an eagle perched on a branch, the other just landing nearby. During the long journey back from Minas Tirith after Frodo had completed his Quest, the pace had been much gentler and rests more frequent than they had been accustomed to in their first experience of extended travel; this gave all the companions more time for exchanging stories, telling jokes, and teaching skills. During the time Aragorn traveled with them, he found that Merry was quite talented in the art of carving and whittling. Aragorn's skill in this area was not well known, but he had created dozens of beautiful statues over his eighty years. He was delighted to be able to pass on the knowledge he'd picked up over the years to such a willing student as Merry, and even after Aragorn turned back, Merry continued to refine his technique as the weeks went on. His practicing was put aside, of course, until the conflict in the Shire due to the greed of Otho Sackville-Baggins and the interference of Saruman was resolved, but once life had resumed some type of normalcy, he was able to continue in his hobby. Knowing, as they all did, that Sam would speak for Rosie Cotton once he'd seen that Frodo was taken care of, Merry had begun a gift that he knew would remind Sam of the beauty of the eagles and the hope which had come out of the destruction of the Ring.

Merry wrapped the figures in a few thick cloths and put them in a sturdy leather pouch for protection during the ride to Bagshot Row. He hurriedly put on his cloak and fastened the brooch, then ran out the door and down the path to where Pippin was waiting with the ponies. He secured the pouch and mounted, and they were off.

A/N I've posted this as complete; if by chance anyone wanted it to continue, I'd be happy to try to oblige. Constructive criticism would be welcomed (along with any encouragement); it's my first fic so please be kind! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The ponies jostled their riders as they trotted briskly over the uneven turf. "OOF! Pippin, are you sure this is a shortcut?" gasped Merry. "This terrain is knocking the breath out of me!" "Don't be such a worry-wart, Merry – I've been this way dozens of times," retorted Pippin, "it's not half the distance we'd have to cover if we went by way of the Road." Merry glared at him. "At least you could have chosen a way in which we would arrive at the party well enough to be jolly and have a good time, and not spend the entire evening moaning every time we change position!" "Now now Merry, grumbling won't help anything. Be grateful I didn't take the route that goes through a marsh…..it would have cut fifteen minutes off our travel time, but I figured the surprise would be just as ruined if Sam smelled us before he walked in the door." Pippin peered into the twisted undergrowth in front of them, ignoring Merry's half-stifled griping. "See, we're nearly through." They dismounted and struggled through the thick hedge which lined the edge of the Road.

"There," said Pippin smugly, "That's one shortcut that didn't go amiss." Merry took a deep breath and shook off the leaves and twigs that adorned his Elven cloak. "I suppose so," he conceded, albeit reluctantly, "if you put aside the matter of the attack of countless vicious bushes which seem to have grown thorns made of that new mithril alloy Gimli calls 'titanium'." "Give it a rest, for heaven's sake, Merry. It's your own fault we were behind schedule in the first place. What was it you spent so much timemaking in your workshop – in secret, no less, even from me! And whatever made you go and lose it at the last minute like that?"

"That little hobbit-lad who lives down the way from us was trying to pilfer the last piece of that strawberry tart Sam left for us a few days ago; I had to dissuade him from that notion. As I was running after him I stashed the….the gift in the first place that caught my eye where it would be safe." "And promptly forgot where it was, didn't you?" Pippin laughed. "Oh, Merry, you're far too scatter-brained these days. Sitting around all day pining after you-know-who..." Merry's face turned a lovely shade of pink as he cast about for some way to change the topic. "Why look here, Pippin, we're almost to Hobbiton……if we pick up the pace and leave off this pointless discussion we'll be just in time."

Although Pippin's mind was quite obviously still on the former thread of conversation, he knew that he would have ample time later for further teasing, and allowed the matter to drop; for the time being, at least. The ponies were prodded into a brisk canter, and the sound of their hooves on the Road prevented any further conversation. Merry and Pippin quickly stabled their ponies at a neighbor's house and quickly made their way to Bag End. They were let in at once by Sam's oldest sister and proceeded to hide themselves after quick nods of greeting to the Gaffer, Sam's other sisters, Frodo, and other varied guests who had had the good grace to arrive in plenty of time for the surprise. Sandwiched between the wall and an armchair, Pippin nearly squeaked as he was further compressed by Merry's weight as he tried to get out of sight. "Merry, get off me! There isn't room!" he gasped, futilely poking at Merry, trying to persuade him to choose a different hiding spot. "He's coming down the lane!" whispered Sam's youngest sister fiercely. "Shh, hold on…." Merry somehow found a position in which both hobbits could breathe, although certain vital organs were compressed rather beyond the degree of comfort.

The front door of the hole, which persisted to squeak despite being thoroughly oiled, gave its trademark squeal as the door was pulled open. "Hello?" said a gruff voice. Footsteps came down the hallway, pausing to peer into rooms on both sides. "Anybody here?" The footsteps approached the room in which a dozen or more hobbits were concealed. As the door was opened, all the hobbits sprang out at the owner of the voice, shouting "Surprise!" Several hobbits had lit candles, and when held up they revealed, not Sam, but the astonished bearded face of Gimli the Dwarf.

"Bless my beard, what have we here?" wondered the puzzled dwarf aloud. "I was called on business near the Shire and thought I'd stop by for a time; I met Sam in the village, and as he had further business there, sent me on ahead. He asked me to bring word that he'd been delayed, but would be along soon. Now I've explained myself, as it seems you are all nearly as surprised to see me as I am to be greeted in this matter; I think an explanation from you lot is no less than I deserve. What is the meaning of all this ruckus?"

A/N If it's corny or unoriginal feel free to let me know…..I'm not the most creative person in the world but I do enjoy trying to come up with ideas. :)


End file.
